


Matins

by kisahawklin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Possession, Sam's bodily autonomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 11:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: A summoning gone awry means another possession for Sam - but Cas is there to help.





	Matins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [juliasets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliasets/gifts).



> Juliasets - I really, really, wanted to do better by you. You love Sam the way I love Sam and all your prompts are GOLDEN, and I have at least three stories started including one that includes like, three of the prompts and Max and Rowena. 
> 
> Unfortunately it has been a difficult year, and writing to a deadline when I haven't been able to write for months has been... well, impossible. So here is something I could do in order to give you *something* (and only a day late, ugh I'm SO SORRY), but just know that I have multiple stories that have your name on them, and are based on your wonderful prompts, and you will definitely be the giftee if/when I am able to finish and post them. (Including my Sastiel big bang, which I was thinking maybe I could finish for this, but... unfortunately no dice.) 
> 
> Anyway - I hope this brings you a little joy, anyway, and I hope to give you more (and much better) gifts in the not-too-distant future.

Castiel looks around the clearing. It is eerie in the pre-dawn light. There's an old marble altar covered in ivy, several dead people on the ground, all in white robes, and a decapitated werewolf, clearly the one Sam had been tracking for the last few days.

"Oh, no, Sam," Castiel cries, running as soon as he sees the mystical light in Sam's eyes. _Please don't let him be possessed again._

"The angel Castiel," not-Sam says, in a deep, booming voice. "Sam Winchester said you were the only one who could help."

"Who are you?" Castiel asks. Sam had texted him for help but hadn't mentioned possession. 

"Do you not recognize me? Has it been so long?" 

Castiel squints at Sam, letting his angelic senses overtake his sight. Energy, but not of the sort souls and grace are made of. This is human-made energy, very old.

Devotion. One of the old deities, then. But which one? He hadn't met many in his time on Earth, and certainly not interacted with… 

"Dionysus."

The deity smiles, a bright grin full of greed and desire. It's a disconcerting look on Sam's face. "So you do remember."

"Let me speak to Sam," Castiel says. Sam's text was ambiguous and Castiel needs to know if he is truly a willing participant in a possession.

"Of course," Dionysus says, and bows Sam's head.

There is a distinct change in Sam as his consciousness comes to the fore, a shift of the entire musculature of his body as well as a familiar, pained look on his face. "Cas," he says, the relief in his voice clear. "Thank god."

"Sam," Castiel says, careful not to convey his distress. Possession is something he and Sam have talked about at length; both of them had been distressed at the idea of their bodies being used to murder and torture and Sam in particular seemed to have retained all the memories of his possessions and what his body had done under someone else's command.

"It's a long story," Sam says, holding up a hand when Castiel tries to speak. "I will tell you more later, but just know that if I hadn't let him possess me, things would have been much worse."

Castiel casts his eyes around to the dead bodies and back to Sam's. 

"I know – but they were mid-summoning when the werewolf came, and a half-summoned god is never a good thing. If I hadn't let him possess me, the door would have stood open. Anything could have gotten in."

"Sam –"

"I know," Sam says. "But I also know that this summoning ends when the deity's requirements are met. So let's meet them and send the bastard home."

"Hey," Dionysus says, Sam's body going rigid for a moment, "right here."

"Stop," Castiel says. "Don't interrupt him."

Sam's body immediately loosens up and Castiel steadies Sam until he's stable on his own two feet. "Thanks," he says.

Castiel nods and takes a step back. He knows what Dionysus is famous for; it can't be something Sam willingly accepted. Perhaps he doesn't know or understand what the requirements of the summoning are.

"So what do we need to do?" Castiel asks, bracing himself for the worst.

Sam looks down, clearly uncomfortable now, which means Castiel's first guess was right. "Intercourse."

Sam nods. 

Castiel considers. He has no strong feelings about the sex itself, either with Sam or Dionysus, but he knows that Sam most certainly has feelings about it. He can't believe Sam would be amenable to another being having sex with his body.

"How would it work?"

Sam's face squinches up. "I'm sorry, Cas. I don't –"

"Sam," Castiel interrupts. "There is no need for an apology to me. I will do whatever is necessary and I have no issue with it. My only concern is for your welfare. I would prefer you be traumatized as little as possible. I would prefer to have intercourse with you, if for no other reason than you would be in control of your own body."

There are other reasons he would prefer it be Sam, but he doesn't know the terms of the possession. They may have no choice.

"I'm touched," Sam says, the sarcasm and the smile both real. Castiel smiles too, perhaps less reassuring than he means it to be, as Sam just shakes his head. His smile gets bigger, though. 

They'll talk about it later, maybe. Or maybe not. 

"It can be me. He's just riding shotgun." Sam shakes his head again. "Really sorry about this, man, it's just you're the only one –"

"Please stop apologizing, Sam. It is not a hardship to have sex with a human I love." Castiel removes his jacket, debating what to do with it for a moment before spreading it out on the ground. "I assume there are other requirements?" 

He continues to take his clothes off, keeping his eyes down to avoid awkwardness until the last possible second. 

"That’s why it had to be you," Sam says, his voice muffled for a moment. He grunts and his shirt joins Castiel's jacket on the ground. "It's all about devotional energy. If we can tap into your grace, maybe that will… shorten the timeframe."

It's an interesting theory. Castiel has only ever had sex as a human. He knows of angels who have had sex in vessels, but it's not like it was something they made small talk about. "I will see what I can do. It's not something I've considered before."

Castiel is completely naked now, and there is nothing left to do but face Sam and begin. Well, one last question, as these things are not quite the same with two male humans as with a male and a female. 

"Specifics about penetration or number of orgasms?"

He'd asked the question with his back turned; it was likely to be sensitive and potentially embarrassing. In order to interpret Sam's response, though, he will need to see Sam's face. He turns around and is not surprised to see embarrassment there, a slight flush Castiel can tell would be imperceptible to the naked human eye. 

"Doesn't matter," Sam says. 

"I'm afraid my sexual experience is limited, Sam, and I will need a fair amount of guidance in order to make this work. So you should choose what you would like and I will attempt to make it pleasurable for you."

Sam ducks his head, smiling a little. It's strange how small he can make himself seem despite his height. "I, uh, appreciate that, Cas. But let's just get it over with. Quick and dirty is fine."

There's a joke hidden in there; if Castiel could scan the memories Metatron gave him, he might be able to figure it out, but he doesn't have time. Besides, he has a better idea.

" _I_ think," he says, walking up to Sam and putting their bodies as close as he can without touching, "that if it is all about devotion, then the best thing I can do is to worship you." 

Castiel is careful with his eyes; he has kept them down in order to save Sam from as much of the awkwardness of the situation as possible, but now he lets them roam up Sam's long body until he meet's Sam's eyes, smiling when he sees the surprise and longing there. If Dionysus is truly willing to remain a dormant passenger, than this can be intimate act between him and Sam, and perhaps that will allow Sam to see how worthy he is, how much esteem Castiel holds him in. 

Within a moment, the longing on Sam's face dissipates into something much more familiar, self-loathing and unworthiness. As that is the opposite of Castiel's desired outcome, he places a hand on the back of Sam's neck and draws him down into a kiss. 

Sam's concentration has always been remarkable; to feel it in the way he responds to the kiss is mesmerizing. He gathers his grace, an easy action done millions of times over, but this time he does not create a blade with it. He creates a tendril, something small and soft, to allow him to explore Sam in a sense beyond touch.

It shouldn't be something Sam can feel. Grace is not physical in the way it interacts with the body – and yet… Sam tilts his head back to allow the grace to travel down his neck, breaking the kiss for just a moment before Castiel pulls him back down.

Sam's responsiveness to his grace changes things. He expands it, spinning it out thinner and thinner until it is a blanket, covering them entirely. When Castiel molds it to Sam's back, he gasps, and pulls away just long enough to sit down and bring Castiel with him. They face each other, cross-legged, and Castiel wonders about the distance between them until Sam pulls him onto his lap. Castiel has to untangle his legs and put them around Sam, but it is much more comfortable, and his vessel clearly appreciates the proximity to Sam's skin, as he gets an erection simply from being so close.

There's a low chuckle that might be Sam – or it might be Dionysus through Sam, Castiel will probably never know – before Sam reaches a hand between them to stroke Castiel's penis. "Hadn't really expected you to be this into it, Cas," Sam says against his neck.

"Into being able to intimately touch someone I love dearly?" Castiel asks, pulling the grace taut against Sam's back again. "Or do you doubt that I understand how physically beautiful you are?"

The playful humor is gone, the loose limbs of a moment ago suddenly tense and trembling. "Don't," Sam says, and it's understood he means Castiel should not speak, and certainly not of Sam's positive traits. But Castiel promised to worship him, and there is so much more to Sam Winchester than the beautiful body that has so often betrayed him. 

"I must," Castiel says, letting his grace undulate across Sam's back like the ocean, a soothing backdrop to words that are likely difficult for Sam to hear. He punctuates them with kisses on Sam's neck and shoulders.

"Your kindness is beyond measure." 

"Your soul shines brightly in a world full of darkness."

"You are worthy of love and happiness."

With every word, Sam's grip on Castiel tightens, his hands firm around Castiel's biceps. Castiel keeps speaking all the wonders of Sam until he makes his way back to Sam's mouth for another kiss. This one is tender. More fragile. 

If Dionysus requires intercourse, though, they must move on to the more physical aspects, and Castiel begins to explore, both with his hands and his grace. He lets them speak of how much Sam is loved, how worthy he is. 

It's not long before Sam has an erection, too, and Castiel has such curiosity about it; he takes it in his hand, squeezing and stroking and listening to the way Sam's breathing changes as he tries new things. He could listen to Sam breathe for eternity.

"Here," Sam says eventually, pulling Castiel in closer so he can take both their penises in one hand. The physical sensation is overwhelming, and for a moment, Castiel can do nothing but feel the rhythm of Sam's hand.

There is a distinct tension to Sam's body, though – he is _expectant_. Castiel understands instinctively this must mean that his orgasm is near, and he reels in his grace and makes it the small tendril again, winding it around them as Sam continues to pump his fist. A small squeeze and the tension finally explodes. Sam stiffens for a moment before unraveling backward onto the forest floor, bringing Castiel with him.

It takes a minute to get comfortable, Castiel's coat beneath them and his wings covering them. Perhaps for the next orgasm he can use his wings in some way.

"He's gone," Sam says.

As soon as he hears the words, Castiel can feel it. Dionysus is no longer present. "When?"

Sam laughs, a short, breathy snort. "Somewhere around you talking about my soul. Guess your devotion idea did the trick. Or he was too embarrassed to stick around for the actual sex."

"Seems unlikely," Castiel says, "considering what he's known for. But maybe using my grace did work."

"Worked for me," Sam says, squeezing Castiel's arm. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Castiel answers. "Truly, you are welcome to anything from me at any time, sex included."

Sam laughs again. It is good to hear it; it is not a common sound. 

"Yeah, Cas. That sounds like a great idea."


End file.
